


Let me be your goodnight

by CrazyMofos



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Open Ending, harry punches louis at one point, they insult each other so often i don't even know how i came up with everything
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMofos/pseuds/CrazyMofos
Summary: Harry和Gemma住在一起，而Gemma最好的朋友不巧是世界上最糟糕的人。那个家伙几乎每晚都会来过夜，他完全是乱糟糟的，且言行举止不良得可以让Harry白眼翻到能看见自己脑子。Gemma要离开一个月，Louis搬进来了。Harry无法忍受他，但因为几周前的一场雷雨，他们仍然几乎每晚睡在一张床上。这并不就意味着他们不恨彼此了，在他们不恨彼此之前他们都是这样。如果Louis其实喜欢Harry那么没有表达好且甚至让Harry觉得他讨厌自己那便是他的错了。





	Let me be your goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let me be your goodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874887) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



Harry很乐意认为自己是一位宽容有礼貌的人…99%的时候。剩下 1% 的情况是当他和Gemma的公寓的门铃响起的时候。或者更确切的说，在晚上8点以后响好几次，直到他们中的一个去开门才会停下。

因为只有他一个会放肆地在晚上Harry本该在学习时把门铃按响几百次的人。

“HARRY!” Gemma从她房间里喊着。

“什什么么么?!” Harry喊回去，额头一遍遍地撞着桌子。

“你能让Louis进来吗? 我在做头发。”

Harry不爽地发出一声兽性的低吼，但还是选择从桌前站起身。因为如果有什么比Louis Tomlinson还糟，那就是Louis Tomlinson在十秒的时间里按了五次门铃。

他甩开了门，门撞到了墙上，力道大得几乎在墙上留下了一个坑。

“现在才晚上八点你就已经开始生气了? 一直这样你会长皱纹的。” 在门口的二十一岁的男人脸上带着假笑说，然后他进了门。

Harry关上门，说服自己不要从背后攻击Louis。

他甚至不知道如何或何时或为何Louis会变成他姐姐最好的朋友。Harry知道的就是一年前当自己考上曼彻斯特大学然后搬来和Gemma住时这种情况就开始了。他不会撒谎，一开始他是喜欢Louis的，因为这个家伙一整天甚至有时一整晚都在旁边。但那是在Harry真正开始了解他之前。然后所有事都变糟了，就因为Louis，他成为了Harry见过最讨厌的人。

他不仅拿Harry两年前做的傻事开玩笑，而且挑Harry目前已经有所有对象(不是特别多，大概五六个)的毛病，他们都因为Louis总是在旁边各种烦而和他分手了。

Harry曾试图向Gemma解释为什么Louis不应该再过来了，但那无异于对牛弹琴。因为Louis和她“从Gemma上大学第一年起就是最好的朋友”，而且可能到Harry死了又成了灰都是最好的朋友，或者什么类似的。

Louis伸手在他面前快速地一挥，将他拉回了现实。

“又怎么了?” Harry叹道。

“你们没酒了吗?”

Harry翻了个白眼从他身边走开，走进了自己的房间。

“如果橱柜里没酒，那我们就是没酒了。” 他说。

Harry甚至没来得及关上门，因为Louis就跟在他后面，按着门不让关。

“你以为我不了解我最好的朋友吗? 我知道她是不会没有酒的。所以告诉我，你把藏哪儿了?” Louis问，双臂抱胸。

Harry耸了耸肩坐回了桌前。“我不知道你在说什么。” 因为如果有什么Harry认为比Louis还讨厌的，well，那就是喝醉了的 Louis。

Louis走到Harry的柜子前将其打开，然后俯身在一堆衣服中翻找起来。

“你它马在干什么?!” Harry尖叫着，立马从椅子上跳了起来，冲向Louis。

Louis欣喜地站起来转过身。“啊哈！在这。” 他右手拿着酒瓶，另一只手搭在髋骨上。

“你怎么知道我会藏在哪里?” Harry问，有一会儿不那么生气了。

“藏柜子里? 你高中毕业前都没有出柜的象征? Blah blah blah.” Louis说着翻了个白眼，“陈腔滥调。我猜到了，但是我还是欣赏你的努力。”

Harry敬畏地看着他穿过房间走出门。他感谢上帝这次摩擦没有上次时间那么长，然后他坐回桌上翻开了书。

没多久Gemma再次打开了门告诉他他们今晚要出去，她会在子夜之后回来。她要庆祝工作上的升职或是实习期。Harry并不确定因为这是Louis告诉他的，当时Gemma正喘着厉害，而且well…Harry才不会仔细去听平庸之辈要说什么。

“晚上我会自己安排好的，上帝。” Harry叹道，翻了个白眼。

和Gemma住在一起有件事他非常讨厌 (除了Louis，当然)，就是她仍然像在她上大学之前一样对他。就好像他们都还是小孩儿，Gemma要在父母外出时照顾他。现在，很多年以后了，他已经十八了而他的姐姐还认为他需要一个保姆。

Gemma给了他一个飞吻然后关上了门。几秒后前门也关上了，Harry终于可以专心看手上的书了。毕竟他想当一名律师。

***

第二天早上走进厨房时Harry甚至都不惊讶了。Louis半裸着还晕在沙发上。这个情景他现在已经很熟悉了，也不再会让他窘迫。

他打开橱柜拿出一个杯子倒咖啡用，又从冰箱里拿出两个鸡蛋做早餐。现在是周六的早晨，是的，但一小时后他还有一节研讨会，然后他要去见Niall，和他一起吃午餐。

“该。死的。”

Harry转过头看见醉宿得厉害的Louis半睁着眼拖着脚走进厨房，脸上满满的 ‘快杀了我’。Harry不会介意这么做的。

“你在干嘛?” Louis问，关掉了电炉。

Harry扬起眉毛，“Excuse me?我在做早餐。”

“在特.么早上几点?”

好吧。喝醉的Louis不是最糟的。醉宿的Louis才是。

“现在已经九点多了，让你的生活正常一点。”

Louis嗤之以鼻，“当你的头发看起来不再像它马的抛物线的时候我会这么做的。”

Harry想回什么，却还是闭上了嘴。他现在知道了，不值得这个精力。

“哦……真对不起，我忘记了你不知道醉宿是什么样的。毕竟你知道……你没有可以一起喝酒的朋友。”

Harry翻了个白眼，“其实，我有。但我知道自己到底能喝多少酒。你以为自己酒量很好，但你的小身体根本喝不了那么多。”

Louis盘起双臂，很明显这个过分的玩笑让他精神紧绷了，因为他没有再像往常一样说调皮的话。

鸡蛋一煎好Harry便再桌前坐下吃了起来，完全忘记了Louis和他一起在厨房里。

就这样，直到年长些的男孩径直坐到他的对面，从他鼻子底下拉走了盘子。

“操它马的?” Harry尖叫道，这次真的生起气来，受不了他的破事。

“我很饿还醉了宿。省省吧。”

Harry把盘子拉了回来，一起拿过叉子。 “这不是吃我饭的理由。我一小时后还有一节研讨会，而你则八成要吃饱了再躺回床上。”

“是的，但不会头疼。” Louis指出，然后拉回了盘子。

Harry叹了口气从桌前站起身，还是放弃了。他决定在离开前赶紧吃些谷物再洗个澡。他和Louis的架是吵不完的。

***

当Harry在当晚六点左右回到家时，Gemma正坐在沙发上喝着葡萄酒看《权力游戏》，这只意味着一件事。

“发生了什么?” Harry问，将钥匙放在门边的碗里，走向了她。

她转头看向他，但她的表情说明了一切。

“什么?”

“你有好消息，而且——“

“来。”她勾起嘴角，拍了拍沙发上身边的位置。 “坐。”

Harry略惊恐地走过去，坐在了她旁边。“你说。”

“所以我有好消息，也有一个……不太好的消息。”

 

“求你了，别告诉我你怀孕了，求你了…” Harry说，一手置于心脏位置。

Gemma哼了声，她摇摇头。没拿酒杯的手扶额。 “不，天啊Harry。”

他示意她继续说，“哦……好的。说下去。”

“我得到了一个很好的公司的有工资实习期的工作。”

Harry微笑起来，“真的？太好了！”

“在伦敦。”

“这是不太好的消息吗?因为如果是的，那这根本不是坏消息。我认为你应该去。”

Gemma微笑，但她投来的眼神让Harry知道这不是她要说的坏消息。

“呃，不，坏消息是——“

厕所的冲水声响起，几秒钟后Louis从厕所中走了出来。  
“啊上帝，” Harry 说，翻了个白银，“求你告诉我他在这是那个坏消息。”

Gemma摇摇头。

“Oh，你还没告诉他?” Louis坏笑起来，“你告诉他的时候我能录像吗?”

“我快要告诉他了，还有礼貌点。” 当Louis 在沙发是扶手上坐下时Gemma警告道。

“告诉我什么?” Harry问，有点害怕了。

“就是当我去London时Louis会在这陪着你。” Gemma说，然后所有人都安静了。

Harry不知道该做什么，尖叫吗? 大喊吗? 还是用酒瓶砸上Louis的头来结束这件事? 他应该做什么?

“你在逗我对不对?我是说愚人节已经过去两周了，但是仍然……这真是个差劲的玩笑。”

Gemma叹了口气，手放在了Harry的大腿上。 “这不是个玩笑，Harry。我真的一周之内就要走了，然后Loui会搬进来。”

“但是……我特码才不是个小宝宝!你知道我可以照顾好自己的，对不对? 真是胡扯!” Harry 尖叫起来，从沙发上站起身，“为什么他需要搬进来?? 他，或者其他任何人。”

“你的话深深地伤透了我，年轻的Harold。” Louis嘲弄着，一手置于胸前，假假地抽起气来。

Harry转头看向自己的姐姐，“你严重地背叛了。你怎么可以这样对我？我那么信任你。”

“你知道你有时会忘了关门，有时你昏昏欲睡地做饭后会忘了关电炉——“ Gemma试图证明自己的决定是有道理的。

“哦，所以Louis就是照顾我的完美人选了? 因为他就这么有责任心还有各种各种的?!”

Gemma点点头， “是的。”

Harry恼火地叹气，离开沙发走进了自己的卧室。

好吧，也许他是有点反应过度了，但他忍不住这么做。这是他能做的对要与Louis Tomlinson呆在一起过整整一个月的唯一反抗了。

***

“你的列车到了。” Harry说，试图穿过Gemma乱蓬蓬的头发看清墙上的钟。

“我会想你的。” 她噘嘴然后松开他，松开Harry有过的最紧的拥抱。

“只有一个月Gem，会没事的，我是说你。与此同时，我将完完全全呆在地狱里。” Harry咕哝着。

“我就在这儿。” Louis提醒道，他正站在几英尺外盘着双臂。

Harry给了他一个假假的微笑， “是啊，我知道。”

“对彼此好一点。” Gemma吻了一下Louis的脸颊然后说， “我希望我回来时你们是一个整体好吗? 你们最好在我回来之前相处好。”

“我认为我有了一个更好的考试全得A的机会。” Louis说着拍拍她的背，她翻了个白银然后转身检票去了。

他们静静地等待着看着列车离去，然后他们尴尬地看向彼此。

“所以我要坐出租车回去。” Louis说，推了推鼻梁上的太阳镜。

Harry耸了耸肩， “很好，但我不会和你一起走的。”

“好极了，我猜你得走回去了。” Louis回嘴，然后他转过身走开了。

“这就是我的腿比你的好的原因。”

Harry苍白回嘴得到的唯一回答是一只中指。

Harry回到家时Louis已经到过了，他舒舒服服地躺在沙发上，就好像从一开始就住在这里。

“把脚从沙发上拿下来。我知道我姐姐允许你这么做，但是现在她不在，所以在她回来之前你要听我的。”

Louis一脸严肃地看着他，接着爆发出一阵大笑，还擦了擦眼边笑出的实际上并不存在的泪水。

“哦，我没想到你是个这么有趣的小子，Harold。”他狂笑着，脚甚至没有从桌上移开。

寂静，然后Louis接着说。

“还有，‘听你的’? 拜托。我的脚就在桌上，你要做什么呢?教训我?”

他说话的方式既挑衅又激人，但Harry试图忽略了他然后走进自己的房间换衣服。

***

Day 1

这是第一次他们两一起独自呆在公寓里，用尴尬形容是个保守的说法。进出浴室时他们总是撞到彼此，半裸着等各种各种。

第一个晚上过得出奇的慢，Harry不知道为什么会这样。也许是因为Louis就睡在对面那扇门里…就在他刚和一个明显是他从夜店里带回的人响亮地做完爱之后。

第二天晚上，Harry打了电话叫Niall来过夜。

“我可以带一个朋友一起吗?” 电话那头Niall问，嘴里塞满了食物。

“Liam?”

“实际上，并不。是Sophia。可以吗?”

Harry皱了皱眉，“你想带一个女孩来?”

“是的。她很迷Liam，而很明显他今晚有事，所以她叫我出去想一个‘计划’，或者管他叫什么反正是那个意思。”

Harry翻了个白银。他看向窗外，“意思是她在想一个能和Liam相处的办法，而你要帮她。”

Niall在电话里大声叹了口气，“呃——好吧——我真后悔一个月前介绍了他们俩认识，我发誓。我现在听到的全是Liam这，Sophia那，我受够了。”

“直接……带她来然后别抱怨了。我不认为我和Louis能独自在一起再呆一分钟。”

“现在谁在抱怨了?” Niall问，Harry立马挂了电话，因为他的卧室门被敲响了。

Louis在开门之前甚至没有征得Harry的同意。 “就来跟你说一下我约了几个朋友来过夜。”

Harry皱起了眉，“朋友？什么意思？”

“我是说，我的两个最好的朋友要来喝点啤酒看看球赛。”

“好吧。” Harry叹气道，“我也呃……约了几个朋友来。”

Louis耸了耸肩，关上了门。

Harry听到这个消息不知道该干什么，因为事实上，一想到会有两个和Louis臭味相投的人踏进他的公寓他就有点毛骨悚然。

门铃响了，Louis喊道“去开门！”所以Harry就完全不想从桌前起来了。他听到有一个很低的声音在和Louis说话，然后门关上了。有笑声，接着门铃又响了起来。

这次，Louis开了门。  
“HARREH！是找你的！”

Harry翻了个白眼合上了电脑，然后走出了房间。Niall和Sophia站在门边，拿着六提啤酒和一袋KFC。

“他们是谁? 是你的朋友吗?” Louis问，看向Harry。

“是的，怎么了？”

Louis没有关门，他后退一步让Niall和Sophia进门。 “因为我已经开始喜欢他们了，而这是不科学的。”

Niall朗声大笑， “那你一定就是Louis了。” 他说这伸出手。  
“那你一定就是……”

“Niall。”

“所以你听说过我？没好话吧，我猜，” Louis勾起嘴角，握了握他的手。

“嗯……” Niall没了声音。

“是的。” Sophia接道，“所以我们现在是进去还是站在这色迷迷地互相盯一晚上？”

Louis看向Harry，“活泼的姑娘。我喜欢。”

Harry翻了个白眼，在Niall身后关了门。 “别打她的主意。”

Louis没有回答，他去沙发找他的朋友了。

而且……哇哦，好吧？Harry去开门时还没有注意到他，但现在是绝对注意到他了。他是黑发，臂上文了文身，淡淡的胡茬，从头到脚穿的都是黑色。

他绝对是Harry见过最有魅力的人了……包括黄片和杂志里见过的。有没有之一呢。 

“这是谁？” 他问Louis道，唐突又直接。

“是Zayn。” 那个人回答，从沙发上站起来， “Malik。Louis的朋友。”

“猜到了。” Harry握了握他的手然后微笑道。

Louis看了看他们俩，然后把Zayn推回了沙发上。

“别靠那么近，好吗？” 他对Harry说， “我不希望我最好的朋友身上沾满了你的病菌。”

“你的另一个朋友呢？” Harry问，想让他更加不爽。

“他随时会到。奇怪，他一般都很守时。”

恰好这个时候，门铃响了。

“他来了。” Louis说着去开门了。

然后，让Harry吃惊的是，Liam双手插在口袋中，面带微笑地站在那里。

“Liam?” Sophia问，她刚从厨房里出来看看最后一个到的是谁。

他们交换着惊讶的眼神，然后Louis打断了。 “等等，你们俩认识？”

“我也认识他。” Harry说，然后走上前与Liam握手，他后面是兴高采烈的Niall。

Zayn看着他们所有人，“Well，这下可一点都不会尴尬了。”

“等等。” Louis打断道，他伸出手。“你就是那个Sophia?”

Liam死死地盯着Louis走近了她。

“呃……是的？我是说，也许？” Sophia问，向Liam投去求助的眼神。 “我现在很懵。”

“看着一点都不坏。” Louis微笑， “很漂亮，实际上。”  
“别那么无理。” Harry咕哝着，推着他的肩膀让他离开Sophia。

“我刚刚说什么了？我只是说……“

Harry没有听到后面的部分，因为他走进了厨房然后关上了门。他的脉搏跳动频率开始加快了，因为Louis已经让他精神紧张了，而今晚才刚刚开始。

***

他们都在客厅坐在沙发上，喝着啤酒还有，惊奇地，玩得挺开心。Well，几乎挺开心，因为Harry对开心的定义不是在Louis把人逗笑引人注目时翻着白眼。

Louis，Liam，Niall和Zayn在看一场热火朝天的足球拉锯战，而Harry除了和Sophia在厨房里聊天也无其他更好的事可做了。他并不介意回自己的卧室继续看《女子监狱》的电视剧，但就这么是很无理的，而且Harry并不希望他的客人觉得自己和他们不能玩得开心 。

他可以，但只要Louis在旁边，这就不太可能了。所以，唯一的选择就是坐在厨房的柜台上和Sophia聊天，分享一盒冰淇淋，议论隔壁房间的家伙们。其实，Harry觉得这样还挺有趣的。

“所以你和Liam是怎么回事？” Harry在把勺子递给Sophia时轻轻地问。

她微笑了一下，低头看向自己的腿， “Well，没什么事。”  
“目前。”

“没错。” 她点点头， “他怪怪的。”

“怎么怪法？” Harry问，期待地看向她。

“就像，Niall告诉我他喜欢我，但从他的反应看来，并不是这样。为什么男人都那样？”

“我知道好吗？挺讨厌的。”

Sophia坏笑起来， “经验之谈？”

Harry皱了皱眉， “什么意思?”

“你和Louis。”

“什——Louis和我？什么回事？”

“Like，你们俩。Louis是那样的吗？”

Harry哼了一声，接着大笑了起来。 “不可能的事。Louis和我只是——其实看在上帝的份上我们甚至不是朋友。我们恨死彼此了。”

“真的吗？”

Harry敬畏地看向她， “从你来到现在过去的几个小时中你没有意识到吗？”

Sophia疑惑地摇摇头， “不？我是说，我认为那些逗趣和抬杠都是类似调情的挑逗。你知道的，就像love-hate(我就这么保留原文了)”

“哦上帝，不是这样。恨，有了。爱，绝对不可能。”

“不过为什么？”

Harry耸耸肩。 “他很讨厌。第一眼看到他时就是这样。那真是我人生中最长的一年。”

“Well，你知道吗一般这种关系最后都变成了爱情。爱和恨之间有一条细线，我妈妈经常这么说。”

“是啊，她是对的。但那条细线是和我的脑神经拴在一起的，因为每次和他说话，我就感觉又绷断了一根。”

Sophia朗声大笑，这时刚好Louis拿着一个空的薯条盒进了厨房。

“讲我呢？” 他朝Sophia眨了一只眼，甚至瞥都没瞥一眼Harry的方向。

“哦，别抬举自己了。” Harry翻了个白眼从柜台上站起来。

“你知道我可以听见对吧？你就这么理直气壮地对我说着谎。” Louis说，一只手搭在髋上。

Harry从来没有像现在这么想勒死什么人。

***

所有人都在午夜时离开了。意味着Harry让Niall来过夜的计划可悲地失败了，也意味着他又得只和Louis呆在一起了。他不清楚自己是否还能再挣扎二十八个晚上。真是酷刑。

但是嘿，他今晚没有再带人回来，这本应挺好的，但其实并不是，因为Louis还在客厅，在看球赛。

现在外面有一场暴风雨，这是Harry见过最大的暴风雨之一。他不知道自己能不能睡着，特别是这么大的雨在不断地敲打着窗户的时候，但他试图戴上耳机放些音乐。

在他知道答案之前他就睡着了。

虽然似乎只睡了几分钟，因为有人把他摇醒了。他呻吟着转过身去看那人是谁。

来人当然是Louis (不然是鬼吗?)，他神情严肃。

“嗯嗯嗯什么?” Harry问，他揉了揉眼睛，摘下了一只耳塞。

“呃……”

“你知道现在几点吗？”

“是的，我知道。现在快凌晨三点了但我睡不着。”

Harry大声地叹了口气，“你想让我干嘛？给你唱摇篮曲？”

“不我只是——有暴风雨我就睡不着。”

Harry粗鲁地哼了一声， “你什么人啊？三岁小孩儿？”

Louis低下头看向了自己的手，Harry意识到他真的很严肃。 “不，但是……这很复杂。我就是不喜欢暴风雨。”

“啊，好吧。进被子里来。但什么都别说并离我远点，如果你碰到我的话我就会打你。”

Louis翻了个白眼，他又变成了Harry讨厌的那个Louis。他刚刚吓了一跳。

Louis躺进被子里翻了个身背对着Harry。Harry再次叹了口气，他戴回耳塞闭上眼睛，几乎立刻就睡着了。

***

Day 3  
他起床时，Louis还在床的另一边没有醒。他轻柔地打着小鼾时睫羽一下下地颤动着。他看起来……挺美的，Harry想着从床上进厕所去洗澡，绝对是刚睡醒脑袋不清楚了。

他做了早餐，吃完就上课去了，甚至懒得管Louis有没有起床。

结果是他在最后一节课下课之后花了一整天和Niall外出闲逛。当他回来时，他发现公寓成了一团糟。

“发生了什么？” 他问。他正站在客厅中央的桌子旁边，环顾四周。有红色的杯子摆成三角形放在桌子的两边。

Louis从沙发后面探出头，然后走向他。“我办了一场party。或者难道你看不出来吗？我是不是应该放几个气球扯一个大横幅？”

Harry的双臂在胸前盘起。 “我允许你在我的公寓里办party了吗？”

“没必要。” Louis说着给了他一个大大的假笑，让Harry最后一根精神紧绷了起来。 “我跟你姐姐说过了，她说只要我不开她的酒柜、不把整栋建筑烧毁就行。”

“但是——“ Harry试图反驳。

Louis手一抬， “亲爱的，如果Gemma认为你足够成熟足够有责任到可以自己做主，我根本就不会在这儿。所以你各种暗示你自己可以告诉我什么该做什么不该做根本就是翔。” Louis停下来缓了口气， “因为你是一个十八岁的小屁孩，以为自己什么都行，但在现实中，他翔都不值。”

他说完后，Harry等了几秒，把Louis的话一字不差地听了进去，然后他一个箭步走向年长的男孩，一拳打在他的下颚上。

"哦该死我真对不起。"

“卧——卧操？！” Louis喊着，手扶在颊上。 “你特吗打了我！你刚刚打了我”

“哦，别这么惊讶。过了这么长时间你应该察觉到我会打你的。” Harry抱怨着，手扶着关节。打Louis的冲动就这么来了，他打了下颚也许是因为那个家伙有Harry见过最锋利的下颚线条之一。

八成是给人口多了，他想着摇了摇头。

“别这个样子，就好像你之前没被人打过。”

Harry走过进自己的房间，但他突然停下了，他感到后脑一阵刺痛。

“没错我干的。” Louis说，一脸嘲弄地挤眉弄眼。

Harry后退了一步， “你真是个混蛋，你以为自己很重要以为自己比我成熟，就因为你比我大几岁。但现实中，你就是一个行为不端一无是处的孩子气的小个子。你真是令人尴尬，伙计。”

Harry说完就走开了，他进房间甩上了门。他坐到了床上以冷静下来。他不想承认，但Louis带伤害目的的粗暴地扯他头发的方式，让他有点性奋。

这可不是一件好事，Harry宁愿把头发剃了也不会想Louis让他再次性奋。

***

已经十一点多了，但大声播放的音乐响彻着整个公寓楼。Harry想早点睡觉，因为他明天还有课要上，但很明显这不可能了， Louis就在他房间的几米外开着party。

公寓的另一边传来许多陌生的声音，所以 Harry试图播放他睡觉时听的播放列表并闭上眼睛。

他几小时后被一个异常粗鲁的动作摇醒了。他眼睛睁了一点，看到Louis带着大大的笑容低头看着自己。音乐已经停了，现在完全安静着，except for the AC that works in Harry’s room 24/7.  
“嗨嗨嗨嗨伙计，抱歉把你弄醒了。”

Harry翻了个白眼，因为由他含糊不清的吐字和他有点晃动的双足可明显看出Louis已经醉到没脑子了。

“你想干嘛？” 他问，直逼主题。

“我想呃——我可以睡这嘛？求你了——”

Harry哼了一声摇摇头。 “没门，兄弟。你扯了我的头发——”

“你先打我的！” Louis 激愤地喊着，醉酒和发火是两回事，Harry是知道的，尤其当那人是Louis。 “我只是扯了你的头发。想碰碰那些卷——”

“你醉了。回床上让我一个人呆着。” Harry说，他闭上眼，戴回了耳塞。

“好的。” 他听见Louis说，接着年长的男孩爬过了他然后倒在了床的另一边。

“我是说你的床。不是我的。我的床禁用了。” Harry警告道，试图把他推下床去。

“别推我。我醉得厉害，随时可以吐出来。你不想那样是，是不是？” Louis威胁道，转头看向Harry。

即使屋内的是路灯照进的微光，Harry仍能看出Louis的眼睛有多迷离，Louis有多醉。

“不，我不想。但我宁愿你睡别的房间，毕竟，你知道，我是一个十八岁的小屁孩。” Harry重复了Louis说过的话。  
“Oh, c’mon. 是的，我这么说过。但你知道的，我——” 他说着没了声音，接着是一阵安静。

Harry皱起了眉。 “我知道你什么？”

Louis没有回答，而看到这个家伙话说着说着晕过去Harry甚至一点都不惊讶。他摇了摇头，转过身背对着Louis，然后带着那个小吵小闹睡觉了。

Day 4

第二天早晨Louis还在床上，轻柔地打着鼾。他的刘海盖在脸上，随着每一次呼吸抬起一些，露出他的睫羽。

有这么长的睫毛真不公平。Harry想。他翻了个身离远了Louis，然后坐直伸了个懒腰。

他甚至不知道今天是几号，声音他不得不打开手机看。今天是工作日，意味着在十一点他还有课要上。所以他从床上站起身，走去了厕所。

当他在厨房里做早餐时，Louis醒了，刚从房间里走出来。  
“我的头真特吗疼。” Louis嘀咕着坐到了Harry对面。 “我讨厌醉宿。”

“Well 那么，也许你不应该喝那么多酒。” Harry说着喝了口自己的咖啡， “只是说说。”

Louis翻了个白眼。 “对不起，妈妈。我保证今晚不喝酒了。”

“你最好不要，因为我明天早上还有研讨会，所以我不想听着电音入睡。”

“你对我听的音乐又有什么意见？”

Harry无辜地摇了摇头。 “我对你听的音乐没什么意见，但我对你半夜把我叫醒只是因为几天前有场傻比的暴风雨所以你想和我睡一张床有意见。真的，别幼稚了，就一次，睡自己的床。或者更好的，睡自己的公寓。”

Louis诡异地看着他，然后从桌前站起身。“好的。我会的。”

Harry静静地看着他离开了厨房。有那么一会儿，他为自己对他这么刻薄而内疚。他不知道为什么Louis讨厌暴风雨，也许是童年时的心理阴影，或者什么更过分的事情。但他突然想起来在过去几年自己一直讨厌他和他对自己做的所有事，所以他不感到了抱歉了。

Day 8

三天之后的周五愧疚的感觉回来了。Harry独自在床上醒来。自那天早晨的挖苦之后，Louis没再和他说过话。他不知道为什么会感觉……空空的。他已经习惯了小打小闹和各种贬低的存在，一下没了实让他觉得奇怪得可怕。

现在是周六晚上，所以Harry一般会看新版的《女子监狱》，因为他在周三看不了。但这次，他在自己的房间，学习。因为Louis有朋友来。更具体地说，男性朋友。

这个家伙Harry之前没有见过，但他并不喜欢这个人。他是时髦又优雅的类型，穿着Polo衬衫和漂亮的裤子，所以Harry立刻讨厌上了他。 

他的手机突然响了，是Niall。感谢上帝。

“Yeah.” 他回答。

“Harry伙计！我刚刚在和Liam说着呢，他在Bijoux帮我们预定了位置。十一点多一会儿的时候在门口见。”

“但是——”

“我听不清你说什么！” Niall对电话里喊着， “回头见！”

然后电话就挂了。Harry叹了口气。 Well， 这总比一整晚害怕走出房间以防看到Louis在沙发上操人要好。 

他看了一眼手机上的时间，现在刚过九点。反正他也没有什么更好的事做，所以他抓过一条紧身黑色牛仔裤，一件黑色背心和几条新的内裤，然后走进浴室去洗澡。

一个澡和一个手yin之后已经是十点十五分了。他整了整头发又喷了点古龙香水。他还有四十五分钟，所以他决定去厨房喝点什么来开始这个夜晚。

路过客厅去厨房时他看到Louis半裸着在沙发上和那个家伙亲热，其实他并不是很惊讶。

他们当然没有因为Harry的路过而停下，所以Harry就直接走去了厨房，开始找伏特加和蔓越莓果汁。

闹钟响起时他已经喝了三杯了。意味着他要叫一辆优步（Uber，一美国打车App，我猜是类似于中国嘀嘀打车的软件？）然后走出公寓。手机屏幕显示约的车已经到了楼下，所以他从桌前站起身。

“你要去哪儿？” 看到Harry去开门，Louis问道。他明显是停止了与人亲热的动作来问Harry，这真是头一次。

“外面。” 是Harry的全部回答，然后他关上了门。

Niall，Liam和Sophia在夜店的门前等着他，看到他后他们其实看起来很激动。

“其实我以为你不会来了。” Niall激动地说，侧身给了他一个拥抱。

“你没有给我选择的机会，不是吗？” Harry朗声大笑，拍了拍他的背。

“哦，Alex来了！” Sophia说，朝某人挥了挥手。

好吧，这个Alex挺可爱的。而且非常活泼。他比Harry娇小，但他有一双吸引人的浅褐色眼睛和可爱的刘海，这让Harry想起了那个人。

“Harry，这是我的朋友Alex。” Sophia介绍起来。 “他和我是现代设计班的同学。”

所以他极有可能是同性恋。他们握手时Harry微笑地想。  
“很高兴认识你，Harry。” Alex有很重的泰恩赛德口音。说完后他很明显地扫视了Harry一翻。

明显是gay

他们的队排到了前排，Liam告诉门卫他们订了一个五人的桌子在Payne的名下。检查了ID后他们就进去了。

夜店里挤满了人，进入之后Harry感觉里面音乐声音大得像穿透了他的整个身子。他们的隔间就在吧台旁边，这是个福利。

他就坐在Alex旁边。他们点了一瓶加果汁伏特加，然后Harry开始撩了。他上一次已经是很久之前了，而且Alex就是他喜欢的类型。

交流后发现他有趣也很有魅力，不止是长得好看。

“所以你在学什么？”

“法律。” Harry说着靠得近了些，看到他的动作Alex勾起了嘴角。

“所以你要成为一名律师？我是不是应该被吓到？”

Harry微笑起来，摇了摇头。 “不必害怕啊。”

一首Drake的新歌放了起来，Alex打起了精神。 “我们跳舞去。”

Harry坏笑起来，很高兴他不必成为主动的那个。

“好啊。” 是Alex把他拉去舞池前他的所有话。

他刻意忽视了Niall性暗示的眼神和Sophia色qing的动作，然后跟着Alex进了舞池。

娇小的男孩从背后将Harry拉向自己，然后异常自信地贴着他跳起了色qing舞。Harry不由性奋起来。

“你真擅长这个。” Harry在Alex的耳边说，这样他才可以在震耳欲聋的音乐声中听到他在说什么。

Alex转过头，臂勾住了Harry的脖子，在他耳边低语，“我知道。”

“现在呢？” Harry调戏道，接着他发现自己被向前拉，然后他们接吻了。

他感觉到血液向下涌去。如果他现在不对此做些什么那将非常尴尬。

感谢，Alex就像会读心术，因为他问Harry愿不愿意出夜店。

“去我家。” Harry推开，想也没想就回答道。Alex听到后喜色溢于言表，他再次取得主动，拉着Harry和自己一起，离开跳舞的人群。

“我们要去呃——回我家。” 他们回隔间拿外套时Harry对大家说。

Niall与Sophia和Liam交换了眼神，然后他抬头对Harry坏笑起来， “别忘了保护措施。” 然后再没说别的。Harry翻了个白眼然后和Alex走向了出口。

外面有一大群人等着打出租车，所以Harry约了一辆优步，会在十分钟之后到达。

“在去我的公寓之前，我应该告诉你我有一个室友，他有一点儿……烦人。”

Alex微笑。 “我知道疯狂的室友是什么样儿。我也有一个这样的室友。忍受不了他。所以没关系。但很久都没看到他了。”

“好极了。” Harry说着把他拉近，又索了个吻。

他们到Harry的公寓时已经太精虫上脑以至于不在意是否有人看见他们在亲热。但Louis已经不在沙发上了，感谢。  
所以一进房间Harry就把Alex推到了床上，看到他迅速地脱去衣裤时Harry坏笑起来。

***

Day 9

他醒来时Alex拥抱着他，膝盖在他的腿弯处，还没有醒。所以Harry温柔地从他臂弯中出来，走去了厕所。

刷完牙去厨房时，他看到Louis非常衣冠不整地在喝着咖啡吸着烟。

“所以你昨晚过得非常好。” Louis说，抬眼看向他。

“你不也是。” Harry回答，点头示意Louis颈上的吻痕。

“他没有过夜，而且我并不大声。”

Harry 耸耸肩， “这是我的公寓，所以我的cock怎么高兴我怎么来。”

“我没说你不能。但下次别再呻yin得那么假，我晚上想补眠。”

Harry忽略了他然后给自己倒了一杯咖啡，但很明显这个交谈于Louis还没完。

“所以那家伙是谁？”

“你又不认识他。” Harry回答，靠到了柜台上。

“他的名字是什么？”

在Harry想问他为什么想知道之前，Alex走进了厨房，看到Louis时他停了下来，

“Alex?” Louis问，满脸震惊。

Alex看向Harry，又看向Louis。“Louis.”

“你们两认识?” 接着他理解了。 “哦。你们是室友。”

“是的，我们是室友。” Louis回答，看不出喜怒。 “所以你们两搞上了。怎么会?”

Harry耸耸肩。 “Sophia介绍我们认识的。” 然后他看向Alex. “我之前怎么没猜到Louis是你的室友？”

Louis 皱起了眉。 “什么意思?”

“我说我有个很讨厌的室友，他说他也有一个。” Alex回答道，双臂在胸前盘起。

“你俩真友好。” Louis呢喃，将香烟按进烟灰缸。 “Well, 我要去找Zayn了，所以我几分钟之后就会消失在你们的视线中。”

Harry注视着他离开房间，然后他转向Alex. “所以，走之前我能存一下你的电话号码吗? 我不介意再来一次。”

Alex扬起眉毛，得意地笑着。 “你当然不介意，不是吗?”  
Harry微笑了一下，然后将手机递给了他。

***

Day 11

今天是周二，所以说今天Harry在离他家步行几分钟路程的既是酒吧也是餐厅的Cane & Grain有四个小时的兼职工作。

Niall走向他，脸上的表情怪怪的。 “二十号桌有两个人。”  
Harry叹了口气从吧台上下来，抓过一本菜单。 “脸怎么拉这么长？”

“因为我怕你在他们的食物里吐痰。”

Harry睁大了眼睛， “怎么会？难道是Louis在那干什么？”

Niall耸耸肩。 “仿佛是在约会。”

Harry平复了一下情绪，然后走向他们的包厢。确实，Louis和那个时尚优雅的家伙在那儿，正因为什么事大笑着。真讨厌。

“欢迎光临Cane & Grain，我是你们今晚的服务员。” Harry说着给了他们一个假假的笑容。

看到Harry将菜单置于他们面前时Louis的整张脸都洋溢起了做恶作剧的快乐。 “准备点餐时请叫我。”

然后他离开了，咬牙切齿地。Niall在厨房里等着他，这是他们一般常呆的地方。

“所以？” 他问。

“所以什么？” Harry翻了个白眼，在他旁边的椅子上坐下。

“所以情绪还控制得好吗？”

Harry叹了口气， “Niall, 我不会在他们的食物里吐痰的。” 他顿了一下， “Well，也许是在Louis的食物里吐痰。”

Niall什么也没说，大笑起来。

“Louis什么时候到这来吃饭了? 他之前没有来过这，那个时髦的家伙估计也不会想来这里。”

“你怎么关心起这个了？” Niall问。

“我不是关心，我只是在这也要看到他所以很不爽。就好像他的人生目标就是毁掉我的人生。”

“Harry伙计。” Niall说了起来，手搭在了他的肩膀上。 “我觉得你没必要看这么重，这也没那么坏。我是愿意和你换桌子的，但你知道当我们不按程序来时Smith会怎么样。”

Harry点点头。他们的老板几乎和Louis一样讨厌。几乎。  
从厨房里出来后他们坐到了吧台前，Harry盯着二十号桌，很快，那个时尚优雅的家伙举起了手。

“我走了。” Harry更像是自言自语而不是在和Niall说，然后他走了过去。

他们(当然)点了一瓶酒，Louis点了比萨，另一个人点了意大利面。

一小时后他们吃完了食物，但是很明显他们并没有回家的打算。

“我想再要一瓶红酒，谢谢。” 时尚优雅的家伙说，Harry点点头然后收掉了他们空盘。他现在很后悔没有在他们的食物里吐痰。

拿了酒回到他们的隔间时Harry看到他们在亲热，他真的非常想立刻就开瓶然后在里面吐痰。

“嗯哼” Harry咳了两声，然后打开酒瓶在他们两的高脚杯里倒上了酒。 “请问现在打算付款吗？”

那个家伙摇了摇头，“现在不。”

半小时后，他们又点了一瓶。Harry受够了。Louis已经醉了。虽然没有看着他的眼睛，但从他看着另一个家伙的的方式和他的动作里Harry可以看出来。

开瓶之前他简直想把酒瓶砸在他们面前。今晚的第一次，Louis和他正常的眼神交流了。

“请问厕所在哪里？” 另一个家伙问，然后Harry指了指门外的左边。

“谢谢。”

然后他从桌前起身离开了，留下他们俩呆在一起。

“所以你终于还是打上了谁的主意，嗯？” Harry说着将酒倒进了Louis的杯子里。

Louis抬起头用雾蒙蒙的眼睛看向他， “你特吗又有什么意见？”

“我的意见是我到哪儿都逃不开你的魔爪。我工作的地方，认真的？”

“哦，别自作多情了，是Harvey选了这里。”

Harry爆发出一阵大笑， “他的名字是Harvey？早该猜到了。”

“这又是什么意思？” Louis问。

“意思是他是一个操dàn的时髦又优雅的家伙，他现在带你来了酒吧。”

Louis做了个鬼脸， “所以呢？你特吗是我们的服务员，所以表现得像一点。”

“我希望你今晚别再打算睡在我的公寓，因为你喝醉了，我明天早上可不想看见你醉宿的样儿。我有课要上。”

Louis指着他， “就为那句话，我会把他带回去然后今晚把他按在你的门上cào。这既是一个许诺也是一个警告。”  
“你这个小——“

看到Harvey面带微笑地回来Harry停下了。

他离开让他们俩独处，然后走向Niall。 “我受够他了。我现在就想打电话给Gemma然后求她回来。”

“别毁了这个，就当是为了她。直接……忽略Louis。再过二十天她就会回来了。”

Harry叹了口气，理了理头发。 “我讨厌他。你知道我不是一个充满仇恨的人，但我讨厌他。”

“我理解。但在你姐姐回来之前你可以做些什么。他是她最好的朋友，而你是她的弟弟。她爱你们两，如果你们俩互相伤害，她会伤心的。”

“我也讨厌你。你永远是对的。不过什么时候起你开始关心我姐姐的感情了？”

Niall翻了个白眼， “Harry，这不是应该的吗？哦还有，你还没和我说说你和Alex是怎么样了。”

“哦。Well，我们上了床然后他过夜了。但是后来才知道他是Louis的室友，他们也很讨厌彼此。我要到了他的电话号码，所以如果我给他打电话他今晚就能来。谁说今晚只有Louis要**了？”

在Niall可以说些什么阻止他或给他什么建议之前，Harry拿出手机然后给Alex发了短信。

“他们要结账了。” Niall说，把Harry从发短信的沉思中拉了出来。

“或者是又一瓶酒。” Harry抱怨道，发完短信后将手机放回了口袋，然后走向了二十号桌，祈祷他们是要结账而不是再搞什么事。

“请问现在能结账了吗？” Harvey问，Harry点点头，尽力不看上去很开心，然而失败了。

账单一共是£110，但看到Harvey给他了£150然后告诉他其余是小费时Harry其实并不惊讶。这是Harry得到过最丰厚的小费，但他很乐意把钱扔回去，仅仅用来挖苦他。

然后他们俩离开了，Harry终于可以正常呼吸了。兼职还有半小时，时间过得很快因为他服务的都是善良的不会把他烦到死的人。

***

回到公寓时已经是十点半了，感谢上帝，沙发上是空的。尽管Louis的房间里依然有声音传来，但Harry可以轻松忽略掉然后走进自己的房间。

Alex告诉他自己十分钟之后会到因为他是自己开车来的，但由窗外的风暴来看，时间还会再久一点。

十一点多一些时Alex终于按响了门铃，Harry已经准备好了。

“所以你可以看出来，Louis现在真的呃，很响亮。” 他让Alex进来时对他说。

他只是得意地笑了笑， “Well then，那我们就更响亮一点。”

半小时后他们完事了，Alex从床上坐起来，开始找他的东西。

“你不留下过夜吗？” 听到前门关上的声音后Harry问。

“是的，我明天早上九点有课。但刚刚真的很好。”

短短的吻后Harry勾起嘴角， “这个天气开车小心点。安全到家后让我知道。”

Alex点点头然后穿上裤子。

“我明天会给你发短信的。” 走到前门时他告诉Harry道。

“好的。” Harry说着吻了他一下，他出去后Harry锁上了门。

他泡了一杯茶然后回到了自己的房间。他刚爬上床要关掉床头灯时，他听到了敲门声。

他呻吟了一声。 “什么？”

门慢慢地打开然后Louis走了进来。 “呃呃我——可以吗？”

他吐字模糊不清，所以说他还有点醉，尽管与他之前的声音比较一下还是可以知Harvey应该把Louis操清醒了些。  
“你可以什么？” Harry问。

“我可以在这睡觉吗？” Louis喃喃，翻了个白眼。

“Well既然你问得这么诚恳……不好。回自己床上去。”

Louis忽略了Harry的拒绝然后关上了门，接着走到床边躺到了被子里。

“我说不行。” Harry重复道，在毯子底下踢他。

“我不管。” Louis蔑声道，转身背对着Harry。

“你个小混蛋。从我床上下去。我才不管你对暴风雨的什么恐惧症。”

Louis呻吟了一声， “想多了。你没法把我弄下去的”

“想打赌吗？” Harry问，掀起自己身上的毯子然后下了床。

“不我不想打赌。我累了。”

Harry大笑起来，但并没有恶意。 “那你就不该纵欲过度。” 

他绕床半周然后爬上了Louis躺的那一边，他掀起毯子，设法把Louis推下去。

“停下！” Louis喊着，他试图把Harry踢走，但是没用。  
当Harry想去抓他的手臂时，Louis抢先一步把他拉到了床上，Harry倒在了Louis身上，个子小一些的男孩一翻身于是他到了上面，跨坐在Harry身上。

“停下。我要睡觉。” Louis说，把Harry的手按在床上，按在他的头旁边。

“把我的手松开。” Harry警告道，Louis坏笑起来。

“如果我不呢？”

“那你会后悔的。”

Louis大笑起来， “哦，我好害怕。”

Harry要做的只是用了些力，然后他们翻了过来，这次是Louis的双手被按在了脑边。他们的胯部贴合在一起，但Harry试图忽略掉。

“你确实应该害怕。我比你强壮多了。”

Harry的视线落到了Louis的唇上，过了一会又回到他的脸上。

“别反抗。” 他告诉Louis，准备从Louis身上下来，但那个小子忍不住继续激他。

“如果我不呢？”

“不然……呃” Harry低吼一声，他松开Louis的手然后打算从他身上下来，但这个动作让他们的下身再次摩擦，于是血液向他的cock涌去。

他骂了自己一声然后从Louis身上下来，他转身背对着Louis，努力不去想操Louis是什么感觉。

因为那是一条危险的不归路，Harry不认为自己是会想走的。

***

Day 14

第二天他们没有再说起这件事，第三天也没有。他们尽力避免以各种方式与对方产生交集，但住在一起使这很难做到。周五这天晚上，破事从天而降，都是因为Liam和Sophia。

Harry在自己的房间里，吃着东西看着一个新的节目，这时他的手机响了。是Sophia，但Harry并不惊讶。自从两周前那天晚上她和Niall来他家之后，他们就一直保持着联系，现在他们已经是彼此最好的朋友之一了。

“嗨Soph。”

“Harry！” 她在电话里激动地说， “我想请你帮我个大忙。”

“好的？是什么”

“记得昨天我们在说想一个计划让Liam和我呆在一起吗？”

“当然，” Harry皱了皱眉， “怎么了？”

“Well，我有个计划。他告诉我Louis和他准备在你和Niall工作的酒吧吃饭，我告诉他我和你也在那里预定了位置，即使没有那档子事。然后他说我们可以拼一桌。Well……我已经和Niall说过了，他给了我们一个九点之后的四人的桌位，我真的很需要你来。”

Harry花了几分钟来理清怎么回事。他愿意为了帮助Sophia和Liam在一起做任何事，但他并不确定自己能不能和Louis在离那么近的情况下一起呆几个小时。

“呃……我不知道。我最近和Louis相处得不是很好。”

“你什么时候和他相处好过了？” Sophia叹了口气，Harry知道她现在一定在翻白眼。

“我指的相处得好是说话。我们最近都没说过话但是——呃，Louis参与这件事吗？”

Sophia犹豫了一下， “他还不知道这件事。如果你不告诉他我会很高兴的。”

“所以你的意思就是说他本来打算出去玩得很嗨，然后我出场了他的整个晚上都会被毁掉？”

“基本是这样。”

Harry得意地笑了， “不说了。我会在……” 他看了一下手机上的时间，8:30。 “十五分钟内去接你。”

***

“他们已经到了。” 当优步把他们送到酒吧门口时Sophia告诉他。

“你能想象一下Louis看见我时的表情吗？啊哈哈哈哈哈。”  
Sophia翻了个白眼，先走进去。 “闭嘴然后好好表现。为了我。”

“好的。” Harry点点头然后跟着她走了进去。

进去时Louis是背对着他们的，这会很有趣的。

“我们到了，嗨。” Sophia说，Louis从手机上抬起头来，他的目光落到了Harry身上，然后他的整张脸扭曲成了厌恶(disgust)与惊讶的混合体。

Harry想把拍下来印在他的墓碑上。

Sophia坐在了Liam的旁边，所以Harry不得不坐在Louis旁边，她的对面。

感谢，Niall是今晚工作所以他拿着菜单来了，脸上带着大大的微笑。

“多可爱的双人约会啊。” 他说着Harry踢了他的小腿，让他疼得嘶嘶抽气。

“所以你们想喝些什么？”

Harry，Louis和Liam点了啤酒，Sophia点了柠檬汁。

“所以我怎么没想到他会来呢。” Louis问，点头示意Harry。  
“‘他’就在这里。” Harry道，Louis忽略了他。

Liam看了看他们两， “如果我告诉了你，你还会来吗？”

“真是够公平的。” Louis点点头。

“有件事我不明白，” 当Niall把饮品放到他们面前时Sophia问道， “为什么你们俩讨厌彼此？”

“因为他很讨厌。” Harry和Louis同时答道。

片刻的安静，然后Harry大声说， “我很讨厌？你才是那个自我们无缘无故的遇到之后就一直冒冒失失的人。我当然忍受不了你。”

“哦，可怜的小娃娃，每次有人开个玩笑就能惹你生气。学学怎么接受玩笑。”

“学学怎么开玩笑。” Harry回嘴道，Louis沉默了。

有史以来第一次，他因为Harry而没话了，Harry简直不能再自豪了。

“你是个混.蛋。” 是Louis的所有回答。

“这是你能想到的全部了吗？巧妙的回答。看来你的智商终于追上你的年龄了。”

Louis的鼻子因为怒火而皱了起来。 “等你的头发正常了再来和我说话，okay？”

“等你的个头不再那么小只再来和我说话，okay？” Harry回嘴道，然后喝了一口啤酒。他们应该在说出什么会为之后悔的话之前住嘴的，但他现在已经太上火而无法停止了。

再一次，Niall端着食物来了，拯救了局势。也给了Liam和Sophia聊天的机会，因为Harry和Louis安静地吃起了东西。

然而这并没有持续多久，因为Louis吃东西时的声音很大，再次踩到了Harry神经。

“请你像一个正常人一样吃东西好吗？” 他和善地问，但他知道自己的语气会惹恼Louis。

Louis扔给他了一个杀气腾腾的怒视， “我生病了鼻子不通，所以我想特吗怎的么吃就这么吃。”

然后他张大了嘴来恶心Harry，这个动作成功让Harry花了所有的意志力来克制自己不去扇Louis。所以这就是为什么他挥手示意Niall过来，又要了两杯啤酒。

半小时后，Niall收走了他们的盘子但他们仍坐在桌前，讨论着即将更新的英雄联盟。

虽然有Harry和Louis的争吵 ，但Sophia和Liam似乎过得挺愉快，这倒是件好事。

Harry喝下第十五杯啤酒，Louis十四杯，因为如果他们无法忍受彼此清醒的时候，他们至少可以在醉酒之后试试。  
十一点时酒吧餐馆部分打烊然后它彻彻底底变成了酒吧，同时意味着Niall的工作时间结束，所以他加了一个椅子，和他们一起坐在了桌前。

“除了他们的吵架之外我错过了什么东西吗？” Niall问。

“Well，他们现在都在喝酒所以他们没有再说话了。” Sophia接道，就好像他们两已经不坐在桌前。

事实上，Harry已经微醉了，再差两杯彻底醉酒，他现在已经完完全全忘记了Louis。

好吧，这不是真的。取决于Harry是饥.渴的醉态，他绝对注意着Louis的存在。他们之间有几厘米的距离 ，但Harry感觉Louis就在自己的旁边。所以他以告诉Sophia他和Alex的事来避免去想这件事。

“所以你们俩是在一起了还是怎么回事？” 她问。

Harry摇摇头， “不。我也不知道我们会不会。我们只是炮.友。”

Louis鼻子一哼，好吧，现在Harry恼了。

“你又有什么意见？” 他质问道，转头看着Louis。

“没什么。我只是觉得很好玩。”

“什么‘好玩’？”

Louis耸耸肩， “他也和别人搞，不只你一个人。”

“所以？” Harry问，“我一点都不惊讶，毕竟他有一个你这样的室友。”

“这又是什么意思？” Louis质问道，吞下第十五杯，他的吐字已经有点含糊不清了。

“我的意思是，你是一个slut，所以他一定学得很好。”

Louis的拳挥了过去，但Harry的反应更快，然后抓住了他的手腕。 “Easy there。我可不想伤了你的手。不让你怎么给别人手yin呢？”

Niall，Sophia和Liam都安静了。Harry知道自己的行为过火了，但Louis活该。

“你真是一个混球，Harry Styles。我要去洗手间。” Louis道了失陪然后摇摇晃晃地站起来，接着去了洗手间。  
“过分了Harry。” Niall告诉他。

“Well，我要回家了。” Harry说着站起身，留下了一些钱来付自己的那部分账， “我希望我没有毁掉你们的晚上。”

Sophia摇摇头， “It’s fine。明天聊。”

Harry点了点头。他走出餐厅，打了辆出租车。

十分钟后他到了家，他跌跌撞撞地脱了鞋然后走向了卧室。他已经不知道该怎么脱掉上衣了，但是在他打算脱掉牛仔裤时，门铃响了。

Harry呻吟了一声然后走去开门，接着他看到醉得一塌糊涂的Louis靠在门框上。

“什么？”

“什么什么？” Louis吐字不清，试图听起来很强势。 “我不知道自己的钥匙放哪儿了，让我进去。”

“没钥匙，不给进。对不起。” Harry说完就要关门，但Louis伸手一推，进了门。

“别像个bitch一样。”

他在门边脱掉鞋，翻找着口袋然后找出了钥匙。“在这。开心了？”

“你在外面怎么没找到？”

Louis没有回答他的问题。 “我拒绝和你说话。”

“哦。那我以后还怎么过啊？” Harry讽刺地说，一手置于心脏位置。

Louis脸上的表情变得非常诡异；是愠怒和其他Harry说不清的情绪，然后他伸手推在了Harry的胸前，让Harry踉跄着退了两步。

“卧艹？” Harry喊起来， “别再这么做除非你想——”

“除非我想什么？你要做什么啊孩子？向你的姐姐告我的状？” Louis问，唇抿起，神态嘲弄。

所以Harry，作为一个醉到没脑子的傻孩子，伸手推了回去。

“你这个小——” Louis抽了口气，试图继续推他，但这次Harry抓住了他的手腕，然后把他按在了门上。

“我不小。我比你高一个头。(嗯嗯嗯?)”

Louis的视线穿过自己的睫羽看向他，艹，他居然挺好看的。

“所以你比我高一个头会怎么样呢？你要做什么？” 他大胆地说，扬起一个眉毛。

“我要。艹你。”

Harry除此之外不知道还能说什么了，他因怒火而那么盲目。

“你要艹我？” Louis继续道，没有乱动也没有做些什么以将手腕挣出Harry的紧握。 “用什么？你的那个baby dick？”

在Harry可以意识到自己在做什么并克制住自己之前，他的胯前挺压住了Louis的。 “我的dick不小。”

“哦真的吗？证明。” Louis激他，而这是Harry在将他们的唇撞在一起之前需要听到的全部了。

Louis开始并没有动，但就在Harry打算松口时，Louis突然张开嘴，然后他们的舌纠缠在了一起。

这是一个粗暴的吻，因为他们都试图通过这种诡异的方式伤害对方，然而现在他们都饥渴了。

“为什么我在吻你？” 他们分开时Harry气喘吁吁地问。

Louis舔了一下唇， “我不知道。你开始的。”

“哦闭嘴。”

“逼我。”

Harry松开了Louis的腕以握住他的大腿后侧，然后将他抬了起来，他们的唇再次找到彼此。

Louis的腿紧紧环住Harry的腰，他们靠在门上搞了好一会儿直到Harry的腿开始酸了，于是他决定转移阵地去他的卧室。

他不知道自己为什么在这么做，但他无法停止因为这感觉太特吗好了，而且他太醉以不想在乎了。反正明天早上估计就什么都不记得了

Harry坐到了床上，Louis跨坐在他身上，他们没有分开，一秒钟也没有。

“我要给你口。” Louis意料之外地说道，此时他的手正游走在Harry的胸膛，而年轻些的小伙子正吻着他的颈项。

“啊——好，艹。”

Louis醉醺醺地微笑了一下然后站起身，跪下在Harry的腿间。他脱下Harry的牛仔裤，然后是内裤，然后盯着Harry肚子上的硬着的cock。

“Baby dick?” Harry自大地问。

Louis捏了捏他的dick然后含住了它，几乎整根含入口中。  
“你不能一下全含住的。” Harry说，手掌支撑着自己身子向后靠，以更好地看Louis。

当Louis用牙擦了一下他的cock时他倒抽了一口气。

“我不认为你可以在你的dick在我嘴里时贬低我。” Louis警告道，然后松开了大部分，开始舔吮顶端。

Harry呻吟起来，他放弃了然后倒在了床垫上。“Holy shit.”

Louis含着Harry的cock坏笑起来，然后接着动作。他一只手伸入自己的裤中，Harry爆了粗口，因为Louis仅仅从给自己口就开始手淫了。

“你看起来真好。” Harry低语道，伸手抚着Louis颈后的发丝。

他感觉自己快要射了，所以他决定用剩下的一会儿胯前挺操Louis的嘴。操，Louis没有抱怨地接受了，甚至更好的，没有噎呛。

“该死，Louis。” 他爆了粗口，又抽插了几次，接着射在了Louis的口中。

Louis全数吞下然后站起身，将裤子脱在了地板上，他的手握着自己的cock。他真的太好看了，所以Harry将他拉到了自己的腿上坐下。他握住了Louis的cock，并顺便拿开了Louis的手，然后开始给他手yin。

他舔吻着Louis的整个颈项，他突然想留下些什么。因为Harry记得上次看到他颈上布满吻痕的样子，他真的太好看了。也许这太像高中的画风，但Harry就这么做了。

Louis开始在他的大腿上摩擦起来，Harry的手上性欲迅速升温，他口中逸出的呻吟简直色情到犯法。

“操，Harry。快一点。”

Harry照做了，一分钟之后Louis低低地呻吟着射在了他的手中。他花了几分钟从高潮中冷静下来，然后他站起身来，仰面瘫倒在Harry旁边。

“我要去清理下。” Harry告诉他然后站起身，向厕所走去，努力不绊着自己的脚摔一跤。

Louis一丝不挂地也去了厕所，他们一起刷着牙，什么话也没有说。

他们在镜中看着彼此，Harry瞧着他们自己醉醺醺的脸，微笑。

“我今晚要睡这儿。” Louis告诉他，然后进了Harry的卧室。

“我有选择吗？” Harry叹了口气，爬上床之前换上了一条新的内裤。

Louis也这么做了，然后盖上被子。几分钟的安静之后，Harry终于决定说着什么。

“你做得很好。”

Louis转过来面对他， “因为我是一个slut。” 他音调很低，几乎是伤心。

“你知道我不是那个意思。” Harry说。 “当时你让我很生气。”

“我怎么会知道你对我说的话是不是就是那个意思？”

Harry耸了耸肩，关掉了床头灯。 “我不知道。你特吗一直踩着我的神经。”

“Well，这真是个消火的好办法。” Louis 笑起来，强笑。 “我们以后不会再说起这件事。”

“成交。” Harry同意道，将被子向上拉了拉。

然后又是沉默。

“你为什么讨厌暴风雨？” Harry问，而Louis没有回答。  
“Louis?” 他又问了一遍，依然是沉默。他听了一会儿，接着意识道Louis的呼吸很平稳。

当然，他睡着了。

***

Day 16

Louis不记得了。今天是周日，关于周五那天晚上的事，Louis一个字也没说起过。当Harry问起那天晚上时，Louis皱着脸问他在指什么。那些吻痕还在Louis的颈上，他可能以为那些是Harvey留的。

如果Harry想想看，他其实挺庆幸Louis不记得了。以为如果他记得，那决对会非常尴尬。他们没有再向往常一样互相贬低了，但小打小闹当然有。但没有像周五时那么过分的。

周日晚上了十一点多了，Harry在给Niall发短信，告诉他周五晚上发生了什么，并逼他发誓不会说出去。这时他的Snapchat收到了一条Louis发来的消息。

这是他第一次从Snapchat上收到Louis的消息。事实上，他甚至不知道他们是怎么或为何成为Snapchat好友的，但他还是点开了那个应用。

Harry知道Louis现在正独自在他自己的房间，所以他想知道为什么发消息。他打开，几乎呛了口气。

那是一张Louis的竖起的照片，底下用大写字母写着“我的屌硬着(my dick is hard)”。

他沉思了一会儿，然后拍了一张自己惊恐的表情，底下写着“to find”(连起来后的句子中hard的意思改变，整句是my dick is hard to find，意为Harry开玩笑说Louis没有那啥或那啥很小)

不一会儿Louis打开消息，开始回复。  
Louist91: 哦该死那是发给Harvey的  
Louist91: 但我不小心点了harry  
Louist91: 该死  
Harry感觉有点……失望。所以他发了些调皮话来平复。  
Harrystyles: well 你的屌还是很难找  
Harrystyles: 所以你应该很高兴你是发给我了的  
Harrystyles: 不然收到消息的可怜家伙将不得不把你拉黑  
Louis没多久就回了。  
Louist91: 他已经看到了  
Louist91: 所以就此特吗闭嘴  
Louist91: 没人让你发表评论  
Harry翻了个白眼  
Harrystyles: 感谢上帝是他操你而不是你们互攻  
Louist91: 什么意思？？  
Harrystyles: well 你需要一个屌来操他不是吗  
Louist91: Fvck you  
Harrystyles: well 如果你有屌的话你可以这么做  
Louist91: 所以你是受了？  
Harrystyles: 哦你想知道？  
Louist91: 咦呃算了吧  
Louist91: 现在让我一个人静静  
Harrystyles: 是你发东西给我的  
Louist91: 我现在后悔了  
Harrystyles: 如果你不向我解释一下会很奇怪  
Louist91: ……  
Louist91: 你是对的  
Louist91: 不许说什么  
Harrystyles: 你刚刚说我是对的(全大写!!)  
Harrystyles截图了聊天内容  
Louist91: 去你的

***

Day 19

“所以他发了一张他的竖起的照片给你？” Sophia问，现在是周三晚上，而她在Harry的公寓过夜因为Louis和时髦优雅的家伙又名Harvey出去了。

“是的。然后他又说那是发给Harvey的。”

Sophia咬了咬唇， “扯。我认为那是借口。我同时认为他记得那天晚上你们做的所有事。”

“我不认为他他记得。如果他记得，我很高兴他说没有。不然那也太尴尬了。他人生中的第一次，他做了件对的事。”

Sophia眼睛向他一斜。 “骗子。你还想再来一次。”

Harry仰起头，张了张嘴，但又闭上了。 “也许吧。如果我们都醉了的话。”

“又扯。” 她说着抿了口酒。

她的手机响了，接着前门打开，Louis和Harvey走了进来。

“是Liam。我十五分钟后要到他家，他问我想吃什么披萨。”

Harry微笑起来。 “我很高兴你们两一起出去玩。时间快到了。”

Louis走过他们去了厕所，而Harvey则双手在口袋中，尴尬地站在客厅中央。

Sophia看着他，然后喝完酒站了起来。

“那么，我要走了。哦，Harvey，问一下，我可以加你的Snapchat好友吗？我不认为我有你的账号，而Louis的朋友就是我的朋友。”

Harvey微笑。 “其实我没有Snapchat，如果你愿意我可以给你我的Instagram账号。”

Harry喝着酒差点呛到，Harvey没有Snapchat？这意味着Louis不是不小心发错了。

Sophia给了Harry一个知晓的眼神，然后她穿上高跟鞋朝他挥手告别，关上了门。

“你要过夜？” Harry问Harvey，喝完最后一点酒。他站起身抓过那两个空杯，然后把他们拿到了厨房里。

“不，我只是在等Louis去拿我上次来忘在这里的手表。”

“哦。好的。”

他洗干净杯子然后将他们擦干。等他再回到客厅时，Louis正坐在沙发上看电视，Harvey已经离开了。

Harry在沙发对面坐下。 “他没有Snapchat。”

Louis一脸懵地转头看向他。 “什么？”

“Harvey。他没有Snapchat。Sophia问他了。”

Louis看起来就像是被远光灯照着的鹿。 “所以？”

“所以，那张照片你是故意发给我的。”

“别自以为是了，那是个玩笑。” Louis小声说，没有看着他的眼睛。

“哦真的吗？还有你想要什么？”

“黄图。” Louis嗤之以鼻。 “就和一个需求正常人类一样。等等，你不会以为我在手yin的时候想你吧？哦拜托。”

然后他很真地大笑起来，好像这是他听过最好笑的事情。  
“如果你现在不停下我就要再打你一次。”

Louis停住笑看着他，又对着他的脸爆发出一阵大笑。Harry伸手去捂Louis的嘴，但这次Louis更快，然后抓住了他的手腕。

“别再到处挥着你的大手，不然我就扯你的头发。”

Harry看着他， “你试试。”

所以Louis，当然，就照做了。这也意味着Harry把他按倒在沙发上是师出有名的。

“卧曹” Louis喘着气， “你臭死了都是酒味。”

“而你闻起来像啤酒工厂。但是你没有听见我抱怨什么。”

“从我身上下来。(Get off me)” Louis说，扭动着试图从Harry身下出来，但唯一造成的结果是他们的胯摩擦到了彼此的。

Harry低头看向他们的下身，又看向Louis，他认为是自己先前喝下的三杯红酒起了作用。

“Get off you or get you off?(不翻译了自行体会；)哈哈)” 他大胆地问，然后咬了咬唇。

Louis沉默了，然后他嗓音沙哑地吐出几个字。

“Get me off.”

Harry过了两秒才反应过来，然后他的手扑向了Louis上衣，将其扯下。哦好吧，为什么之前Harry之前没有注意到Louis有腹肌？还有其他各种肌肉什么的，而且他还有文身。

也许是因为我一直是在盯着他的脸看

“床。” 是Louis说的所有话，真的，也是所有他需要说的话。

Harry从沙发上站起来，Louis在他身上。

似曾相识

Louis的裤子和Harry的上衣在路上掉下，而等他们到了床上Louis跨坐在Harry身上时，Harry的裤子也失踪了。

“我还没吻你你就已经这么硬了。” Louis坏笑起来。

“Louis，我微醉着还很饥渴，就算你人生唯一一次，闭嘴行吗？”

于是，第一次，Louis确实这么做了。

Harry将他们翻了过来，吻起了Louis，同时手握住了Louis的cock。

“润滑剂。” Louis命令道，而Harry无需更多指示因为他撑起身拉开床头柜，从中拿出润滑剂，然后是一个套。

“停停停。谁说我们要做了？” Louis问，Harry停下了他在做的所有事，借走廊里照入的微光看着他。

Louis坏笑。 “开玩笑的伙计。给我扩张。”

Harry翻了个白眼，然后给自己的手指润滑，接着他跨坐在Louis的左大腿上，指尖挑逗着他的入口。

“别再挑逗我。” Louis低声说，所以Harry用唇让他闭了嘴。 “我没兴趣玩前戏。”

“那你对什么有兴趣呢？” Harry问，慢慢地推入中指。  
“对……次-操。对你现-现在在做的事。”

Harry再次再他的颈间微笑，然后抽出将食指一起推入，边用手指操他边给他扩张。

Louis抓住了他的二头肌，开始向Harry的手挺胯，抱怨让他快一点。

“淡定——” Harry低语，这时Louis的背突然从床上弓起。 “我可不想你因为我的手指就射了。”

“那就直接上我啊。” Louis大胆地说，大腿夹紧了Harry的手。

Harry移动手指摩擦他的前列腺，Louis大声呻吟起来，手抓紧了床单。

“Harry.”

“Louis.”

Louis受够了。他推开Harry的手，将Harry推到了床上以跨坐在他的身上。

“那我还是自己来吧，因为明显你很笨拙。” 他低语道，伸手去拿套。他将其套在Harry的dick上，再将它润滑，然后在其正上方跪了下来。

Harry将手放在Louis的髋骨上，等他按他的节奏坐下。  
“Fuuuuck.” Louis咽呜着慢慢坐下，低下头来适应被撑开的感觉。

他太紧了，紧到Harry想尖叫出声，但他没有。他只是看着Louis脸上的表情由疼痛变为快感。Louis将手扶在Harry的胸膛上，开始寻找自己的节奏。

Harry的手由髋骨游走到了他的臀上，然后赞许地捏了捏。Louis在他的cock上操自己的感觉就像人间天堂，但他还是将Louis拉近以吻他，开始掌握主动。

“Oh fuck.” Louis呻吟道，他的指游走在Harry的发间，就这么接受着Harry的攻势。 “用力些……baby dick。”

Harry僵住了，因为这和Louis几个晚上前说的话完完全全一样，尽管他澄明自己什么都不记得了。

“你个骗子。” Harry低吼一声翻了过来，将Louis压在身下。他抬起Louis的腿于是他的膝便靠在了Harry的肩上，然后他重重地撞了进去。

“什——什么” Louis试图问发生了什么。

Harry完全停下了。 “你说你不记得给我口了。”

Louis 盯着他。 “我不记得。”

所以Harry抽了出来，只留顶端在里面，然后狠狠地全部插了回去，使Louis因快感而尖叫起来。 “不要骗我。”

Louis没有回答，所以他又快又狠地抽插起来，甚至没有在乎Louis的呻吟因为他是那么的生气。Louis一遍遍地咽呜，抓挠Harry的背。

“跟我说实话。” Harry在他耳边低语道，一秒钟也没有慢下来。

Louis摇摇头。 “不-不记得。”

Harry抽出自己的dick，将Louis翻了过来，然后分开他的臀瓣再次进入了他。Louis握紧枕头哭出了声，臀向后靠到了Harry的cock.

现在他们是背靠着胸口了。Harry舔吻着Louis的颈间，一点也没有慢下来。“告诉我。” 他在Louis的耳边道，然后松开于是他跪着在Louis之上。他抓住Louis的头发，Louis的头离开枕头，另一只手抓住了Louis的两个手腕。  
“Harry.” Louis呻吟着试图将手挣出Harry的掌控以去碰自己不断在床单上摩擦的cock，但Harry更强壮不让他这么做。他要Louis在射的边缘却射不出来。他活该。

“Please.” Louis哭出声，于是Harry松开了他的头发，但不是他的手腕。Louis的脸落在枕头上，Harry用空的那只手稳住在Louis后背上方的自己。

“Please什么?” Harry问，慢下抽插的速度，但却更深。  
“我想射。”

Harry咬住他的耳廓。 “那就告诉我实话。” 最后一个词重读，同时伴随着一个又深又用力的插入。

Louis全身都颤动了一下。 “操。就在那please.”

Harry在他的耳边呼吸着，持续从那个角度插入，一次又一次，没有放慢速度。

Louis的背弓了起来，他的腕仍在Harry的胸口下压着。Harry知道他会受不了，但是他没有停下。

“我要特吗的……” Louis说着说着没了声音，他的句子在Harry狠狠撞入时破碎。Harry抽了出来，再次呈跪姿，他拉着Louis一起起来，所以他的臀就这么在半空中，背弓着，脸仍埋在枕上。

他确认了一下没有松开Louis的手腕，然后又开始操他。  
“Holy fuck，我感觉你在我的胃里。” Louis低低地道，试图抽出自己的手腕，但Harry捏了捏它们，然后更用力更快的抽插。

“Harry please.” Louis几乎在乞求，但Harry什么都没有说。他只是继续抽插着。 “我记得，行了吗？操，我记得。”

而这是Harry用空的那只手去握住Louis的cock所需的全部理由，Louis几乎立刻就射了出来。他射在他的手上，同时伴随着Harry听过的最大声，最性感的呻吟。

Louis瘫倒在了床上，可是Harry继续操着他，想完成自己的高潮。但Louis有别的计划。他终于脱离了Harry的紧握，转身变成坐姿。他去掉Harry的套，开始给他口。

Harry将手指绕在Harry的发间，低头看着Louis。两分钟之后他感觉自己快射了，于是他自己上了手。而此时Louis正向上望着他，舌伸出，等待着。

他再一次吞下了Harry的精液，舔了舔唇，然后吻了一下Harry的龟头。

他们仰面瘫倒在彼此身边，试图平复自己的呼吸。

“为什么你骗我说不记得了？” Harry问，转头看向Louis。

“因为这样会很诡异。现在也很诡异，我们上了床而我们甚至没有喝醉。”

Harry咬了咬脸颊的内侧。 “刚刚那很好。而且我很喜欢你一开始试图很表现得很掌控然后变成了哭喊呻吟的——“

Louis杀气腾腾地瞪了他一眼。 “你不许再说起刚刚。任何人都不行。不然我就自己动手剁掉你的阴茎。”

“哦，但那样谁来把你操爽呢？”

“Harvey。” Louis回答。而Harry按理说不该感觉那么受伤的。

“Well 感谢上帝，因为Alex的口活比你的好多了。他的屁股也是。”

“那是假的你自己知道。”

Harry摇摇头。 “不那是真的。他本来今天要来的，但他家里有急事。” 他撒谎道。 “但作为第二选择你并不差。”

Louis的脸拉下来，Harry知道自己踩到他的神经了。 “第二选择？”

“Well, 我是说如果你更喜欢Harvey的屌——”

“闭嘴。我只是想说他的名字让你不爽。”

“很好。” 是Harry的全部回答。

“这就是你要说的？”

Harry点点头。 “你想听我说什么？”  
“别管了。晚安。还有，我今晚要睡自己的床去。” Louis喃喃道，从床上站起身。

Harry咬起了唇，因为他不想踏过自己的荣誉去让他留下。

“等等。” 好吧他还是这么做了。

Louis停下了脚步，转过头。

“留下。” 是Harry说的所有话，也是Louis需要的所有话，因为他走了回去，缩到了被子下。

“你这个混蛋(asshole)。”

Harry在黑暗中微笑。 “刚刚在你(asshole)里的混蛋。”  
“我好讨厌你。”

***

Day 21

诡异的是这并不诡异。过去几天他们都像往常一样相处着，而且一点都没有重压和尴尬的感觉。

“我今晚要开一个party。” 这天周五下午在Harry下课回来打算去兼职地点工作时Louis告诉他。

“多少人？” Harry问，翻了个白眼。  
“呃……大约四十人？我只是想让你知道。”

“那你真好。” Harry讽刺地说着系上鞋带。 “在我十点钟回来之前别把公寓烧毁就行。”

Louis点点头然后消失在自己的房间里，所以Harry拿上钥匙然后出了门。

四个半小时后他会到了家，此时party还开得正嗨。到处都有Harry眼熟的人，拿着杯子，跳着舞，聊着天。

“Louis在哪儿呢？” 他问Liam，Liam坐在沙发上，臂环在Sophia身上。

“呃……他已经醉得一塌糊涂了。去厨房看看。”

Harry就去了厨房，然后他看到Louis和Harvey在柜台上亲热着。其实他并不惊讶。

Harry没有说什么也没有打断他们，他给自己倒了一杯80%的伏特加兑上20%橙汁(嗯嗯?喝啤酒都能醉的卷卷居然喝纯度高达80%的伏特加?确定不会咽不下去或马上醉掉嘛??)，然后出了厨房。

他和Liam和Sophia呆在了一起，又和几个不认识的人跳了舞，喝了酒。Niall后来也加入了他们，但Harry已经喝了三杯，现在在和Zayn调情，在所有人中。

“很刻板地说……” 他停顿一下，将手置于Zayn的胸膛， “我永远也不会猜到你是双。”

Zayn朝他微笑， “鉴于你长得这么好看，我不认为Louis不会喜欢现在发生的事情。”

“现在发生什么了？” Harry问，背靠在了墙上，看着他。

“我们在调情。”

“谁管他怎么想？反正我们也讨厌彼此，所以……”

Zayn抬起头，所以Harry就顺杆子爬了。他抓住了Zayn的衣领将他拉向自己，直接吻了他。还好，Zayn回应了他的吻。没多久，他们便在客厅的中央亲热了起来。

“打扰。” 有人说，然后一只小手放在了Harry的胸膛上，将他从Zayn身边推了开。 “这是我最好的朋友。”

Louis看了看他们两。他的脸上除了愠怒之外，还有别是神色。

嫉妒。(啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊)

Harry可能是醉了，但那就是嫉妒无疑。

“你不是正忙着舔某个时髦男的脸吗？”

“你管什么？” Louis回答，背景音乐震响。

Harry抬起手以防守。 “你来找我的。卧艹？”

“是的，因为看到你和我最好的朋友腻歪我马上就要吐得满地都是了。”  
“哦。别想多了。”

Louis用摇晃的手指指着他。 “我要和你谈谈。”

Harry翻了个白眼。 “你现在就在和我谈着。”

“私人交谈。” Louis添加道，他抓住Harry的手腕将他拉进了房间。

Harry房间的床上有情侣在亲热，所以Louis将他们轰了出去。他将门在身后缩上，然后看向Harry。

“什么？”

Louis靠近了他一步。 “不要吻他。”

“谁？” Harry问，想让他不爽。

“Zayn。”

“好吧。如果你这么受不了的话。我会找其他人的。”

Loui将手按在他的胸前以停下他。“不要。” 

“不要什么？”

“不要吻别人。不要。任何人。” Louis说。因为先前酒精摄入的过多，他的话说得不是很清楚。

“你是我什么人？我妈？”

“如果你还想上我，今晚不许吻任何人。”

Harry叹了口气。他们现在都很醉，实在不适合什么明智的交谈。 “你太醉了你估计不会硬了。”

“我不在说今晚。我是在说通常时候。” Louis说，在胸前盘起双臂。

“抱歉？你才是在吻那什么叫Harvey的家伙的脸的人好吗。”

“你为什么以这种神情叫他的名字？” Louis问。  
“因为……他很讨厌。”

Louis眯起眼睛， “你这是嫉妒了？”  
“我？不可能。你才是嫉妒，你让我不要吻别人。”

“是的……因为……” Louis没了声音。

“因为什么？”

“别管了。知道吗，你想干什么就干什么吧。”

“Fine.” Harry哼着想去开门，但Louis再次阻止了他。

“不你不能。不要。”

Harry抓起了头发。 “我就弄不明白了。你到底想不想让我走？”

Louis摇摇头，然后Harry粗暴地握住了他的臀，将他拉向自己的胸膛。

“那就直说啊。” 他对着Louis的唇低低地道，尽管没有吻他。

“我做不到。” Louis说，抬眼看着他。

“为什么？”

“因为我没有这个权利。”

“Well 如果你继续吻Harvey的话……” Harry停顿了一下，伸手打在了Louis的臀上。 “他的活有我的好吗？”

Louis很快摇摇头。 “不。”

Harry将他们的唇贴到了一起。他松开了Louis的臀捧起他的脸，以加深这个吻。

“你特吗真是让我要疯掉了。” 他在Louis的唇边说。

“而且你特吗很喜欢。”

然后他们又吻了起来。

不知怎么回事，最后他们到了床上，只穿着内裤。他们的腿交缠在一起，继续吻着彼此。

“我困了。” Louis又说了一遍。 “你能发短信告诉Sophia让她结束这个party吗？我的头好疼。”

Harry点了点头。他当然点了点头，然后就照着Louis说得做了。发完后他将Louis拥入怀中，继续吻他。

音乐终于结束了，聊天也结束了，Sophia发短信告诉他所有人都走了，但她和Liam要留下来过夜。

Harry谢谢了她，然后再转向Louis，发现他已经睡着了，其实他并不惊讶。

所以Harry要做的就是闭上眼睛，试图安稳入睡。  
虽然这并不太容易做到，毕竟他的心脏正跳地出奇得快。

***

Day 22

“我以后再也不喝酒了。” 第二天早晨Louis走进厨房里时说道，然后发现Sophia，Liam和Harry正看着他。  
“我们昨晚是浪狠了吧？” Louis问着，靠在了柜台上然后给自己倒了一杯咖啡。咖啡是冷的，但至少是喝的。

“不，但你真的很生气并朝Harry吼了因为他在和Zayn亲热。”

Louis一脸惊讶， “Harry和Zayn亲热？”

“是的。你不记得了？” Sophia问，看向了Harry。

“我记得一些零零碎碎的片段。” Louis叹了口气，然后看向了正一脸疑惑地看着他的Harry。他似乎想问Louis还记不记得昨晚的对话，但Louis并不知道他的意图，继续抱怨着所有人都走了之后公寓有多难收拾。

“Well 这是你自找的。” Harry说着从桌前站起身。 “你办了party，你收拾。”

然而最后还是Harry收拾了公寓，因为Louis留着一堆破烂根本没管，而Harry，从另一方面来说，受不了轻微的强迫症的折磨。

“你收完了没？我还想看比赛呢。” 当Harry拿着吸尘器清理着客厅时，Louis在沙发上问道。

“我去？我在收拾你的破事，所以别跟我吵。”

但他还是关了吸尘器因为他其实清理完了，然后将其放了回去。

“所以你只记得一些零零碎碎的片段了？” Harry问，在他旁边坐下。

“是啊。” “你记不记得呃……你记不记得昨晚你对我说了什么？”

Louis没有回答，但在他转看向别处时他的眼中闪过了一丝熟悉的色彩。

他是记得的。

***

Day 25

再过五天Gemma就回来了，Harry不知道自己是开心还是难过。他和Louis养成了一个很神奇的生活规律：他们在彼此身边入眠，第二天先起床的人（通常是Harry）要泡咖啡做早餐，然后一起去上课。晚上，他们一起看电视上的随便什么节目，一起喝啤酒到深夜然后去睡觉。

按理说这应该很诡异，或者尴尬，但并没有。其实这很有趣，他们仍然有小打小闹，依然有互相贬低的时候，但Harry非常确信是90% 调情加10%互损。

然而，周二晚上破事从天而降，因为Alex的不请自到。

“我今天过的糟糕透了，我要你操我来感觉好一点。” 这是他在几乎是扑向Harry之前说的所有话，而Harry甚至不知道自己要做什么。

他们有几周都没有上过床了，尽管他们在Snapchat上给对方发色情短信和裸照。

“呃……等等。我不知道……” 他停顿，在想到底应不应该这么做。Louis出去了，极有可能是和Harvey在一起（他没有说自己要去哪），但他随时会回家。

我为什么会有顾虑？我们又没有在一起而且他过去几天一直在和Harvey出去玩。

所以他扣住Alex的后脑然后吻着去了卧室。Harry一开始是正面操他，但然后他将Alex翻过来按在床上，抓着他的头发，将他的手背在身后，因为他的背影看着有点像Louis。

也许是Harry一直在想他的缘故，房间的门被打开，Louis走了进来，脸上带着微笑。当他看到发生了什么时，他脸上的微笑消失了。他道了声抱歉然后飞快转身离开了。

Harry头低下来，叹了口气，然后停下抽插出来了。

“你干什么？” Alex问道，回过头。

“感觉没了。”

Alex翻了个白眼。 “逗我吗？就因为Louis进来了？”

Harry点点头然后穿上裤子。 “你走吧。我们不该做的。”

“你是不是在逗我？你是爱上他了还是怎么着？你怎么会在意这个？”

Harry耸了耸肩，将他的衣服递给他。 “我们呃……结束了。我们的不管是什么关系。”

“哦如此，好吧感谢上帝我不是只有你一个炮友，不然我现在可该伤心了。” Alex恶声恶气地道，然后很快穿好衣服和鞋子。

Harry任他出了房间，然后是公寓，并没有送他。然后他考虑该不该继续呆在房间里。

他没有理由感觉这么愧疚的……但他其实感觉很愧疚，因为Louis失望的神情在他的脑海中挥之不去。

一小时后他还是决定出房间看看。Louis拿着一瓶酒坐在沙发上，在看电影。

“呃……所以关于你刚刚看见的——” “没关系。” Louis让他宽心， “我应该敲门的。”

“你当时是想说什么？我是说，你为什么去了我的房间？”

Louis咬了咬唇，没有看着他的眼睛。 “我有点想做你刚刚在和别人做的事。”

“哦。我不知道，我以为你是和Harvey出去的。”

“我是和Harvey出去的。” Louis点点头。 “但我是去和他分手的。我现在后悔了。”

Harry皱了皱眉， “为什么？”

“因为……别管了。让它都过去吧。你做你的事，我管我的。”

“等等，不好。我不会就‘让它过去’的。告诉我怎么了。”

Louis有些恼火地叹了口气。 “行。我是记得我说过，如果你还想上我就不要再沾花惹草，但很明显你没有，所以就这样。”

“等等，我没有让他来，这就……就这么发生了。”

“哦所以你就这么一不小心进了他的屁股？”

Louis已经火药味儿十足了，而Harry现在没有心思再吵一次架。 “你为什么会在乎？我们不应该……这样。我们讨厌彼此。” 他说，指了指他们俩。

“是的，所以我说让它过去别管了，但你拒绝，所以我告诉你。五天后Gemma就回来了，所以我也会消失在你的视线里。” Louis喃喃道，又喝了一口酒。

“等等，我不是那个意思。我只是疑惑。你一会儿说你要我，下一秒你——“

“我认为我已经把话说得很清楚了。” Louis说。 “同时你也是。所以就让它过去吧。我没什么好说的了。”

“好吧。那就这样了吧。”

Harry回了自己的房间然后给Niall发了短信，问他能不能在他家呆几晚，因为他不能再和Louis下去了。

然而他没有告诉Niall的是，他从来没有像现在这样这么想要Louis伴他身畔。

***

Day 28

这次是Harry自周二住去Niall家之后的第一次回家。他最好的朋友决定在周末时回爱尔兰因为周末那天是他哥哥的生日，所以说在他姐姐从伦敦回来之前的两天里，Harry将与Louis度过。

在走廊里时Harvey从他身边走过，Harry并不为此感到惊讶。这个家伙刚从公寓离开，意味着Louis所说的分手是大假话。

他本不该在乎，但他在乎。他太特吗在乎了，且过去两天他没有和Louis呆在一起，所以他有时间去仔细思考。

他不想和Louis谈恋爱，但他绝对不介意这个男孩儿建立一些朋友之上(互利互惠的朋友关系。我想这是炮友的委婉说法?然而这样翻译似乎有点难听啊?)的关系。

明显不太科学了，他想着走进了公寓。

“你知道我刚刚意识到了什么吗？”看到浴巾低低地围在腰上的Louis在厨房里时，Harry问道。

Louis转过头，看到是Harry，满脸惊讶。 “哇哦。”

“你就特吗是个骗子。”

“你在说什么？”

Harry靠进了一步。 “你告诉我你和Harvey分了，刚刚我看见他才走。”

“是的，他来拿他的东西。” Louis满不在乎地道，走过Harry去了自己的房间。

“那你洗什么澡？”

“因为我是个人类所以我认为个人卫生很重要？还有，我要出门。但是沃草？你就这么大摇大摆地进来然后质问我。管好自己的生活别再烦我。” Louis说，在身后摔上门。

Harry叹了口气，盯着地板看了好一会儿，最后他决定回自己的房间看《女子监狱》，以不让Louis继续在自己的脑海中挥之不去。

Harry打算睡觉时已经十一点半了，但他睡不着，因为他还是有点希望Louis能来睡在他的旁边。

他不知道自己等了Louis多久，但他最后还是独自入睡了。

***

Day 29

第二天他醒来时还是独自一人，但床的另一边枕被乱了，所以说有有人在这睡过。

Harry皱了皱眉，从床上起身出了房间。他没有看到Louis，但冰箱上贴了一个纸条，写着：我回自己的公寓了。享受最后一晚的独处吧，毕竟这是你一直想要的。  
Harry将其撕了个粉碎然后扔进了垃圾桶。他才没有不爽。

好吧，他不爽了。因为现在是晚上十点，他独自一人。按理说他不该感到孤独的，因为Louis是对的，这是Harry从一开始就想要的。但现在他自己一个人在公寓里，感觉像被遗弃了。

一整天都在下雨，所以Harry的心情完全没有好转。于是他拿出了手机，给Louis打下一条短信。

求你回来

他的手指在屏幕上停下，他还是在犹豫不决要不要发，但接着他决定去他吗的然后点了发送。

半小时了，手机没有回信，门边没有Louis，Harry终于放弃了。明天中午他姐姐就要回来了，然后所有事都会回归正常。

就在他打算回房间时，前门忽然打开，Louis走了进来。

“你来了。” Harry说，不知道该做或说些什么。

“是的，因为我向你的姐姐许诺过，而不是因为你发了短信。” Louis说着在身后锁上门。 “还有，你为什么给我发短信？自己一个人呆在公寓里怕了？”

Harry翻了个白眼。 “不，但没有你公寓里感觉太空了。”

听到这个Louis后退了一步，但一个小小的笑容爬上了他的嘴角。

“哦真的？”

“嗯哼。还有我知道你昨晚睡在我床上了。”

“你在说什么？” Louis问，但他的表情出卖了他。

“听着，Gemma明天就回来所以让我们就……”

Harry不知道接下来自己会说什么，但他想一直和Louis说话。

“好。” Louis同意道，尽管Harry并不知道Louis在同意什么，但他就这么听了。

一小会儿的安静，然后Louis问Harry要不要一杯茶，因为他要给自己泡一杯 。Harry 道了不用然后告诉他自己要睡觉去了，他希望Louis会将此视为一种邀请。

他并不是想和他做爱或是什么的，那会很诡异。虽然他并不强烈反对。

十分钟后Louis躺到了他身边，他将枕头竖在床头，靠着以喝茶。

“你为什么讨厌暴风雨？” Harry还是决定问，Louis还没有回答他。

“这呃……很复杂。”

“告诉我吧。”

Louis叹了口气，这意味着他要告诉Harry了。

“我大约十岁的时候，我的父亲离开了我的母亲。他们冲突不断。我并不知道他们在吵什么，但我吓坏了因为我的父亲一直在叫喊，我的母亲一直在痛哭。当时窗外雷雨大作，对我的心情没有丝毫改观。我的父亲离去后，所有我记得的就是长达一个月每晚母亲都会痛哭流泪。所以并不是我讨厌暴风雨或是我害怕他们，我只是不喜欢因为它让我想起那段日子。”

于是这就说得通了。

也许这也是为什么Louis是这个性格。举止粗暴言论讽刺也许是自我保护的措施，因为他不想再走一遍小时候自己妈妈走的路。

“哦。我现在明白了。” 是Harry的所有回答。 “我很抱歉。”

“别说你很抱歉。我讨厌人们这么说。就……别做什么。还有不许因此觉得我是什么可怜又受伤的人。”

Harry摇摇头。 “不敢。你是我知道最强硬的人。”

Louis将茶杯放在床头柜上坏笑起来，突然爬到Harry身上吻了一下他的唇。 “好极了。现在让我们吻到入睡。”

***

Day 30 (最后一天)

Harry睁开眼因为一种潮湿的快感包围着他的cock, 他低头看见Louis在给他口，吓了一跳。

“什——我在做梦吗？”

Louis松口，发出一声湿漉漉的“啵”然后不爽地看向他。

“不，你不在做梦。”

“那你为什么在给我晨口？” Harry傻乎乎地问。

“首先，现在已经十二点多了所以准确地说这不是晨口。然后第二，我他吗在给你口而你谢谢我的方式就是问傻缺问题？”

“有道理。靠。” Harry呻吟着将手放在Louis的后颈，所以他可以躺下来。

他闭上眼舔了舔唇，试图将注意力集中在Louis给他的感觉上，好像他很享受给自己口。

几分钟后他感觉自己快要射了，他想提醒Louis，但那个家伙执意想让他射在自己嘴里所以没有松口。

但他突然松了口，并不是因为Harry射在了他嘴里。而是因为卧室门突然打开Gemma走了进来，然后她尖叫了一声又摔上了门。

一阵安静，Harry 和Louis 就这么盯着彼此，然后Gemma在门后喊起来。

“好吧……我说一个整体和相处好的时候并不是这个意思。你们俩有很多需要解释的！”


End file.
